Life is Ruff Part 2
by Slick the Wolf
Summary: Continuing story from Life is Ruff!
1. Here Today Gone the Next

Sup, dawgs! This is S-Dawg here with part 2 of Life is Ruff! It took me a little time to complete dis story. I give me up at least 30 reviews from Life is Ruff! and we'll keep it rolling, man. You feelin' me, dawgs!

Ryan: I gotta say that is some slang right there and that's no way to get reviews.

Oh, really? You tell 'em, man.

Ryan: I am a dog, thank you very much. Listen here, I need at least 30 reviews from you people or else I'll get the rabid dogs from your pound to form an army and eat you and your family alive.

Ummm

Ryan: Yeah, a little bit too violent, huh? We'll just go with your's, okay?

That's fine with me. Let the chapter roll on its wheels!

Chapter 1: Here Today, Gone the Next

Sonic and Chris waited for two minutes until the dogs came around the corner. None of them came up to them or said anything and walked back to the mansion. Ryan came up to them.

"So?" Sonic asked.

"It went okay."

"What do you 'okay?'"

"It just went okay."

Chris looked back at the others who walked off. "What's wrong with them?""I think they're just tired. That's all." And with that, he walked off too.

That night…

Ryan was sat in the corner of the porch and said, "Sonic?"

"Yeah?""It's just that I see people treat their dogs differently. Why so?""Well, there are some people treat their dog with love and some treat their dogs poorly."

"Which one of those people are you?"Sonic hesitated for a moment then finally said, "The good kind."

"Oh, just wondering. Also, what you said earlier, why did you stood up for me?""Cuz, I'd wanted you to stay. At first I'd thought you were gonna give me a hard time, but later, that changed me. You changed my life."

"Yeah, you did that to me too." he said before falling asleep.

At 12:00 a.m., Ryan woke up and went over to Sonic to see if he was still sleeping. Sure enough, he was out cold.

Ryan yanked off his rock necklace and placed in Sonic's hand. He jumped off the porch and met the other dogs in the street. Dalm, Jackie, and Maya's rock necklaces were also off. The blue dog nodded and they all disappeared in the night.


	2. The Report

Chapter Two: The Report

Sonic woke up the next day to see if his dog was still fast asleep in the corner, but he wasn't there. He sat up and called Ryan's name, but no response came from him. He realized that there was something in hand. He opened it and saw Ryan's rock necklace in his hand.

"Sonic?" someone called.

Sonic looked down and saw Tails.

"Have you seen Dalm?""No, I haven't seen him.""Oh, and Knuckles wants to see you.""Uh, oh!" Sonic thought to himself, "What does Knuckles want?"As soon as he approached Knuckles, he could see that he was not happy.

"Something wrong, Knuckles?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong. My dog!""Huh?"

"Don't act like you don't know! He was here yesterday and now he's gone. So, where is he!" He grabbed Sonic by his chest and drew his fist back, but Chris came back just in time to stop him.

"Knuckles, wait! It wasn't Sonic's fault. He didn't take Jackie. It was the other dogs."

Knuckles raised his eyebrow.

"The dogs from outer space."Knuckles dropped Sonic and said, "What about these 'other dogs?'"

Later on…

Sonic was zooming around in Station Square and then stopped when he saw the news reporter on the TVs in the store.

"This is just in. Dogs from all around the world are missing. Owners say that they were there last night then disappeared the next. Viewers say that they probably ran off somewhere or they might have been dog napped. Nobody knows what happened to the dogs and why."

Sonic ran back to the mansion and went to go find the Woofer. He saw that it was still laying on the ground with the wires sticking out. He picked it up and looked at it.

"I have to try. I just have to."


	3. PreFacing Blackhole

Chapter Three: Pre-facing Blackhole

Sonic finally connected the wires until the led light in the middle glowed red.

"Ryan, can you hear me? Well, if you do, I just wanted to say that I missed you. I've never realized that a dog can be life changing. And you're not the only one who change just my life. Your friends, Dalm, Jackie, and Maya have changed my team's lives too. But now, it's all not the same without you. And plus, I'm one of the good people like you said…"

Meanwhile up in a huge space in a spaceship…

Ryan was sitting in front of Blackhole's throne which the Great Dane was sitting in while they were both listening to the red light which was blinking.

"…I miss you a lot, Ryan. Also, if Blackhole is listening to this…tell him that he needs to give the humans another chance. See ya, Ryan. You're a good boy."

"So," Blackhole turned to the blue dog, "this is what these humans call 'love?' Tell me, Ryan. What kind of disgrace is this between a human and a dog?""It's called friendship. It's when a human and a dog match each other's love and they feel so brand new. I kinda was that at first, but when I met Sonic, I felt the same way too and so did he.""You're forgetting your place, 58-03. We're to protect your world, not be best friends with a hedgehog.""Actually, it's Ryan the Husky. Not 58-03."

Blackhole raised his eyebrow.


	4. Coming Home

**Sorry if the last one was really short.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SONIC CHARACTERS! I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF!**

Chapter Four: Coming Home

Sonic was lying on the roof thinking to himself.

"Do think he got the message? I'm not sure because of Blackhole and has he even thought of it yet? Who knows. All I know is that Ryan, Dalm, Jackie, or any of the other dogs are never coming back. Maybe a quick run will get it off my shoulder."Sonic jumped off the roof and ran off. As he was running, he tripped on a pothole and collapsed on the ground.

"A pothole? Don't you mostly see those in the-" He didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he ran back to the mansion.

"Everybody! I think I've think I've found them!" And with that, he zoomed off in the woods.

Everybody looked confused.

"Found who?" Tails shouted.

"The dogs!"

Pretty soon, they all followed him.

Sonic was way ahead of the group and stopped when he was at the top of the hill that Ryan was on before.

He looked up at the sky, but didn't see anything.

After everyone caught up to him, Knuckles asked him, "So where are they?"

Sonic didn't respond. He just mumbled to himself, "They're here. I just know it, but there must be something I'm missing. Maybe I was wrong."

"Hey, everybody! Look up there!" Cream pointed. Everybody saw what she was pointing at and gasped.

Sonic looked up and saw what everybody was looking at.

A cloud was shifting to the left in a fast motion and what came out of the cloud…was a spaceship coming down.

"Alright!" Sonic said in his head.

The spaceship stopped in midair and the dogs were arguing how to land. The spaceship grew out of control and crash landed on the ground.

Silence arose in the spaceship for a few seconds then Sky came running up to Sonic.

"Sonic, it's so great to see you again!" Soon, Dalm, Jackie, Maya, Bolt, and Slick followed her too and ran up to Sonic.

"Sonic!" they all exclaimed. They all soon went running back to their original owners.

Dalm jumped into Tails' arms and licked his face.

"I'd missed you, buddy!" Tails said.

"I'd missed you the most."

Maya came running up to Amy put her arms around her.

"I'd missed ya so much and I won't leave your side again.""Oh, Maya!" Amy cried.

Jackie knocked Knuckles down and licked every inch of his face.

"Okay! Okay! I'd missed you too and I like mutts like you." Knuckles laughed."And I like tough guys like you."Cream was hugging Sky around her neck and said, "I love you, Sky.""Me too." Cream picked up Bolt and hugged him.

"Cream, I-I guess I'd missed you too."Slick pranced over to Chris and jumped up on him.

"You have no idea where I've been, but I will stick to your side no matter what.""Me too." Slick licked him with his large tongue.

Sonic smiled at the sight, but disappeared as he turned to the broken spaceship.

"Is he dead?" he thought to himself. Sonic turned his head away and try not to think of it.

But then…


	5. Best Friends For Life

Chapter Five: Best Friends For Life

Sonic turned his head to see the same blue husky standing right in front of him.

"I am home…with you."

A smile appeared on Sonic's face. "You are? Wow, what made Blackhole changed his mind?""What you said earlier.""I missed you, Ryan""I know. I heard.""You heard my message?""Yep. Listened to the whole thing with Blackhole. I didn't know you had it within you."

Ryan turned his head away from Sonic and looked at the spaceship glow.

"Oh, yeah. I can stay on one consequence." The light grew bigger and then disappeared.

"What was that?""I had to give up one of my powers which I given it to someone else.""What was it and who?""I know you don't have the ability to run fast underwater, but I had that ability when I first met you. But now it has been taken away. But don't worry. Someone else is gonna use it for good." He turned to Jackie and winked and Jackie winked back.

"But why? That could have been useful for the team.""It was only way to be with you."Sonic smiled and kneeled to the floor and Ryan came up and licked him.

Sonic and Ryan were walking on the trail in the woods at dusk.

"So you came from a whole other world?" Sonic asked.

"Yep, you should visit my world someday.""But how?""That rock you have in your hand is a big thing. Now that you and me are from different worlds, our connection cannot be split apart. That is a transporter so that we can visit each other back and forth without a havoc."

Sonic was about to give it back to him, but Ryan refused. "You need that more than I do."He smiled and wrapped it around his wrist.

"Wanna have a little run together?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm, nah!" He zoomed off at top speed. Sonic smirked and ran after him.

As Sonic was next to him and grabbed his tail, but it came right off. They both stopped. Sonic looked at the tail in shock then looked at Ryan who had his arms crossed.

"Yeah, my tail got shot off, but it's attachable. So, if you can give it back." Sonic handed it to him and Ryan put it back in the correct spot. They both continue running into the sunset.


End file.
